A Delightful Distraction
by Nesosana
Summary: Lucifer enjoys a quiet night at home. That is...until an unexpected visitor drops in. *Angsty-Fluff. Rated Mature for possible Adult themes in later chapters.*


It was a cool night in L.A. The shift from summer to fall was quickly approaching. It could be felt through the molecules in the air. The days were warm and the night's cool. Not having any plans in particular Lucifer was sitting in his penthouse playing the piano as he did many nights to unwind. Though having a quiet night in, alone, was not as common for him. The piano was one of the more "appropriate" stress relievers that he enjoyed. He tossed around the idea of possibly inviting the Brittany's up. Though the thought dissipated as soon as it had appeared not finding that pastime nearly as appealing as it used to be. What had gotten into him? He was the Devil after all! Ever since the Detective had saved LUX he didn't have the same carnal appetite he once had. Well...that is when it came to shagging random humans. His libido would roar back to life only when a certain 5-foot-7 blonde was concerned.

The usual tumbler full of whiskey sat atop the glossy, black, hardwood of his piano. He let out a soothing breath as his fingers grazed the cool, black and white keys. Plinking out a bluesy melody. Allowing his mind to drift away along with the notes filling the air.

A few minutes later, the "ping" of the elevator was heard over his playing. "That's odd." He thought to himself as he continued to tickle the ivories. He wasn't expecting anyone. Maybe it was Maze? Though wasn't she still out on a bounty hunting mission? It could've been Amenadiel. Finally the wanker had decided to come around after re-evaluating his stance on things. Since he had discovered that he was "the favorite son" his older brother was unbearable. Amenadiel would gloat and shove the revelation in his younger brother's face at every chance he got. He had no intentions of spending his evening in the presence of his overrighteous brother. No thank you! Lucifer shook his head at the thought. It could've been that the Brittany's decided to wander up after all.

"I'm sorry. But I don't want any." he called out to the visitor, unenthused as he didn't break his concentration from the instrument before him.

He continued to play expecting the intruder to take a hint, turn right around, re-enter the elevator, and return to the club downstairs. A few beats later, he felt a warm, soft hand caress his shoulder and lazily drag across his back. The mystery guest had snuck quietly behind him. The action caused a shiver to pass through him. "Strange." An odd reaction for him to have simply from a mere touch. The familiar scent of fresh strawberries wafted through the air teasing his nostrils. He softly closed his eyes inhaling and enjoying the aroma. Then, his eyes bolted open as he felt the weight change followed by a soft "thud" on the piano bench next to him. Startled, he sat up straight in his seat. Turning his head to the left he was greeted with a familiar face.

"Detective!" Lucifer exclaimed in his usual cheery tone as he pulled his hands from the keys then laying them in his lap. The Detective was always a welcomed presence. She radiated the most beautiful light inside and out which aided in illuminating his dark, gloomy, pretentious, cold bachelor pad.

"Hey." a sweet smile was playing on her lips. Those, oh, so soft, pouty, kissable lips. Her pink tinted lip gloss shown in the light only further drawing his attention to them. He had the strong urge to taste them. Though his brain strongly advised against it, if he were to give in the only thing he would be tasting was his own blood. The thought causing him to swallow hard.

Awkward silence overtook the room as they stared at each other. Lucifer felt his breath catch in his throat as he was absolutely mesmerized by her. Chloe was dressed in the same clothes she wore earlier that day. But her outfit was more stunning in the faint lighting. Her ensemble consisted of a bright red button-up shirt with the first button left undone, which was half tucked into a pair of black skinny jeans, accompanied by a pair of black heeled boots. The red aided in accentuating her golden hair which perfectly framed her face. She truly did look as though she were radiating light. Here he thought he was the "lightbringer." He might have to change his name after this. Her deep blue orbs appeared to glow in the ambience of the room. It was as though he could see through them into her pure soul. If only her soul could tell him exactly what she was thinking. He was captivated by the beauty seated next to him.

A few seconds more passed before Chloe cleared her throat, breaking the silence, "I didn't mean to make you stop." as she gestured down to the keyboard.

"What?" She shook him out of his thoughts. After a second he realized what she was saying, "Oh! No, don't be silly, it's quite alright." Lucifer went to close the lid over the keys. When Chloe was with him he wanted to give her his undivided attention. She deserved no less.

Before he was able to lower the lid, Chloe softly placed her hand on his forearm as she leaned closer, "Please? Can you play… for me?" A tender expression filled her face.

"Of course! As you wish, Detective." A shy, crooked smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He lifted his arms in front of him, intertwining his fingers, and stretching them out. Then shaking his hands, he wiggled his fingers over the ivory keys in anticipation.

"Hmm…" He stared off beyond the piano, running his thumb and pointer finger over his stubble covered chin as he searched for a song to play. A few moments passed before he let out a pleased, "Ah!" a smile formed as the perfect song came to mind. His nimble fingers filling the instrument with life once more. "I Only Have Eyes For You" how appropriate! He was inspired by the woman sitting by his side, his muse. He poured all of his heart and soul into the piece. Even though it were simply an instrumental the way he played it was so expressive. It felt as though it was telling the most clear, honest story of love. It transcended words. Chloe watched him as he played unable to take her eyes off of his form. She felt the sweet melody strike her right in the heart causing her to bite her lip in an attempt to fight back the blush forming on her cheeks.

When the song finished, Chloe enthusiastically applauded his performance. He couldn't help but grin at her praise, "Thank you, thank you. You're too kind." he joked. She couldn't help but to let out a tiny chuckle at his comment.

"Honestly...that was fantastic." she breathlessly uttered staring at him, her lips slightly parted in awe. Chloe always adored his piano prowess though she hadn't let him know that...yet...

"What can I say? It's a gift." He shrugged it off as though everyone was well versed at playing the piano. It came so naturally to him, like many things, that it must be the same for everyone, right? Yet, the warm feeling at her compliments spread like a tender vine throughout his mind, body, and soul. She hadn't the slightest idea what she was capable of doing to him. The power that she wielded over him. He wouldn't be cluing her into that fact either any time soon, that is, as far as he was concerned. She scoffed at his answer playfully smacking him on his shoulder causing him to snicker.

"Ow. That really hurt!" he let out in an overly dramatic tone accompanied with a feigned pained expression. To further sell it he raised his right hand to rub the area soothing the faux wound.

"Drama queen!" Chloe remarked as she laughed and shook her head at his reaction.

There was another brief moment of silence before Lucifer spoke matter of factly, "You know...I wasn't really expecting any visitors tonight." He finally lowered the lid over the keyboard as it made a tiny sound, he then shifted his attention to the Detective.

"Oh...well...uh...I'll leave you alone then." Chloe gave him an awkward half smile. She dropped her gaze as she tapped her thighs with the palms of her hands, lifting herself up from the bench. Once in a standing position she turned to leave. But before she was able to there was a gentle tug on her arm causing her to freeze in her tracks. Peering down at her wrist she observed his long, slender fingers delicately wrapped around her thin wrist. She looked back over her right shoulder at him.

"No, that's not what I meant at all, Detective. I'm glad you're here." he smiled softly up at her. "Please. Stay as long as you wish." His expression was one full of utter ease and sincerity. A rare sight. One that was often hidden behind the guise of an overconfident, smug persona. It had to be one he never shared with anyone else. She felt honored to experience it.

"Alright. I'll stay." She nodded grinning back at him. Though she originally had no intentions of leaving anyway.

"Great!" Lucifer shot up to join her. A toothy smile formed across his face. He placed his large, warm hands delicately on her shoulders, "How about some wine?" he asked hopefully. What kind of host would he be if he didn't at least serve her a drink?

"Sure. Sounds good." she happily replied.

Lucifer tapped her shoulders, "Wonderful. Stay right here." he waved his finger to emphasize his statement. He then made his way over to the well stocked bar and removed a bottle of wine. Inspecting it carefully, "Ah! Perfect." he remarked. Next, he grabbed a wine glass along with his half-full whiskey tumbler as he walked back to where Chloe was now sitting back down on the piano bench. His hands were full, but, he managed to gesture for her to follow him as they made their way to the couch. Placing all the items on the coffee table in front of the sofa as he gracefully sat down, crossing his right leg over his left, he patted the cushion next to him grinning up at her inviting his partner to join him.

"Well...if you insist." she playfully shrugged walking over to the couch.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of being graced with your presence tonight, Detective?" He asked as he poured the wine into her glass. Handing it to over to her. She took the glass from him with a thankful nod. As he then went to refill his own glass as well.

"No particular reason…" she replied, holding the wine glass with both hands as she looked up at him over the rim taking a delicate sip.


End file.
